


Candles

by GotNoJamsz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Candles, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Seventeen - Freeform, Soft Jeon Wonwoo, Student Reader, and summaries lol, just a cute short story, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotNoJamsz/pseuds/GotNoJamsz
Summary: You work at a home decor store. Your daily life is literally the same every single day, until you meet a man who you start taking interest in.Not really much to say... just a cute story for soft stans<3
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Candles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I will post online, but I have tons of stories on my phone which I will start posting after correcting and stuff.
> 
> (Might have small mistakes, so correcting me won’t be a problem:))

You have been working in a home decor store for almost 7 months now. It is really tiresome, but also fun. 

You did different types of things during your workdays. Sometimes you would walk around the store, help the customers out, refill small products that were out of stock and clean up. Or you would just stand behind the cash register the whole day. 

You knew a few regular customers who would visit often when new products came to the store. They would listen to you, telling them about it so they would maybe consider buying it. Most of them knew you really well too so they would sometimes only come by just to talk a bit with you.

You are now at home, sitting in the living room with your parents. They were watching the news while you were texting with your friends. 

"How was work?” Your mother asks. 

"I was just walking around the store the whole day and cleaning a bit up." You answer her, while texting something back to the group chat.  
"Y/n, I told you to talk with your manager about your position at the store. I only want you to work behind the cash register." You sigh and look at your mother.  
"But mom, it is too boring and stressful to do the same thing every day." You whine, smiling cutely right after so she would drop it. She looks at you with a irritated face and focuses back on the television again. You smile proudly at your succes. 

___

Two days later you are at the store. It is a boring day just like every other workday. You are refilling empty stocks. New candles have arrived and you are sniffing those one by one while putting those on the empty shelves. 

You can feel a presence beside you, so you step aside quickly, apologizing for probably blocking their path without looking up. 

"Aaah don't worry about it. I was only looking. Are those new?" You look up at the soft but also deep and relaxing voice. The boy, or rather man in front of you smiles charmingly at you as he pushes his glasses up his nose.  
"Yeah. I was just putting them here."

"Do you know which one smells the best?" He asks, while picking the candles one by one and smelling it. You smile and grab a 3-wick candle.  
"This one's called Homesick. Even though I smelt it for a second, it really had a calming and comforting scent. I am even planning on buying this one for myself too." You say, handing it to the man. He brings the candle to his nose and sniffs it slightly while closing his eyes. 

He opens his eyes and smiles widely. Your eyes automatically focus on warm looking eyes, and you could feel yourself smiling.  
"It really has a calming scent." He says, sniffing it again. 

"I'll buy this one then. Thank you very much." He says after. You smile and nod.  
"You're welcome." The man turns around and walks to the cash register. 

You grab the same candle you gave the man and keep that apart for yourself. 

The shop was empty most of the time. Three or four times an hour a costumer would enter the shop and walk around to find something they are looking for, or just to look for inspiration for when they would redecorate their house. 

If you would have to stand behind the cash register you'd most probably bring a book to read while sitting and waiting 

___

After a long shift it was finally time to go home. You paid for the candle you had put aside for yourself and went home. 

At home your mother warmed the food for you up. You ate that while your parents were in the living room, watching the television while talking softly. 

You enter your room after eating and lie down on your bed. You put the candle on the nightstands next to your bed and light it up. Then you grab a book you've bought yesterday and flip it to the first page. The smell of the new book fills your nose and you take a deep breath in. 

While reading the book your mother enters the room. You look up to see that she brought cookies and hot tea. You smile and thank her when she puts those on the nightstand. She kisses your forehead and leaves the room again. 

___

When you wake up in the morning you realize that you fell asleep while reading the book. You are still in your clothes from yesterday. The book is resting against your stomach and the candle next to you is still lit up, and god it left such a good smell around your room. 

You stand up and walk to the bathroom to take a quick shower before going to work. You have winter break, which means working 4 days a week for you, for almost two months long. During the semester you'd normally work 2 days a week or even once a week. 

After the shower you got ready and quickly ate something for breakfast.  
"I'm going to work." You tell your mother, hugging her shortly.  
"Alright. Your dad and I will eat something outside after our work ends. So get something yourself on your way home, okay?" You nod and walk toward the front door. You put your shoes and jacket on. You grab your purse and leave the house. 

At the store you put your work clothes on and wait until it is time to start.  
"Y/n, you'll stand behind the cash register." The manager says. You pout but nod, secretly being happy on the inside, because you brought your book with you and you kinda hoped on working behind the cash register today. 

You fell asleep yesterday at the most thrilling part of the story, so you really want to know what happens. 

You sit behind the counter and put the book on it, flipping to the page you stopped at yesterday and start to read it. 

Unfortunately there was no candle beside you, which you always have at home when you read a book. It was sort of like a habit to have a candle lit up while reading a book. 

But you couldn't get one of the candles from the store and light it up, so you had to read like this. 

Half an hour later a customer stands in front of the counter. You put your book away and greet the woman. It is a regular customer.  
"Good morning, honey. Are you reading a book again?" You nod and turn the book towards her so she could see the title.  
"Oh that's a good one. I've also read that. The author really made sure to show his own personal story in the book. It is really heartbreaking."  
"Heartbreaking? Why? Oh my god. Never mind. Don't tell me please." You say. The woman literally spoiled an important part. 

You scan her items, while she looks at you with a warm smile.  
"Or you know what? Could you tell it? I will think about it the whole time and drive myself crazy, if you won't." You whine.  
"Nope. Nothing will come out of my mouth. You'll read it soon." She says with a grin. 

You pout and tell her the total price of the items she put on the counter. She pays it with her creditcard and puts the items in a bag. You help her with it, which she thanks you for.  
"Have fun reading."  
"Thank you. Have a nice day, miss." You say and wave.  
"You too, honey." She says and walks out of the store. 

The flip your book to the page you left off and continue reading. The part the woman was talking about is near. You could know by reading further that something bad is going to happen. 

You were so caught up in the story, you didn't notice someone standing in front of you, waiting for his stuff to get scanned. The man coughs and you snap your head up. Your eyes widen. You bow as an apology and quickly scan the items. The man just laughs it off. 

It is a regular costumer too. So you two talked a bit until he paid and walked out of the store. The person who was standing behind the man walks up to you and places a candle in front of you.

You look up and see that it is young the man from yesterday. You smile in a friendly way and greet him while scanning the candle.  
"You were right about the candle. It really had a comforting smell. I literally fell asleep yesterday because of it." He says with a chuckle. You laugh shortly and look at the warm smile.  
"Me too. I was reading this book while the candle was lit. I fell asleep just like that." You say, pointing at your closed book. He looks at it.  
"Ahh, that book is amazing."

"You've read it too? Everyone seems to know it. How come I just found this?" You ask, feeling disappointed to discover the book just now. The man only smiles, amused at your reaction. 

"Uhmm. I am actually in a bit of a hurry." He then says, trying his best not to sound rude, so he said it a bit softly. Your eyes widen.  
"Ohh, I'm sorry! I'm sorry." You stutter and tell him the price of the candle. He hands you the money and leaves after saying goodbye. 

___

Soon the man became a regular costumer. He always visited the shop 2 times a week to buy a new candle. You two would talk a lot even after he payed for his candles. The candles were also the only thing he came to the store for. 

You learned his name is Wonwoo and that he is 24 years old, four years older than you. He graduated from university and is now working as a composer. 

___

Two months have passed by. New candles have arrived and you couldn't wait to tell Wonwoo about them. You paid for one of the good scented ones and are planning to give it to him as a gift. The candles are actually going to be stocked in the store next week but with a little bit of convincing you got permission to buy one early. 

You are currently at work, standing behind the cash register. Like always you are reading a book. The candle you've bought before you've started work is on the counter. 

"Hey." You look up with a smile when you hear Wonwoo’s voice. You put your book aside. He takes a look at it and smiles.  
"You will cry because of that ending." He says.  
"What? Why? Wait no, don't tell me. Why do I always end up getting the sad books?" You ask in a whiney way. Wonwoo laughs and ruffles your hair. 

"Well, I'll look through the candle section now. I wanted to say hi first." He says.  
"Oh, wait. I got you something." You say, grabbing the candle and handing it to him. He smiles widely and holds it under his nose to take the smell in.  
"There will be a new collection of candles next week, but I persuaded my manager to let me buy this one now."  
"It smells nice. Thank you." He says smiling cutely. 

You two end up talking for ten more minutes, until a customer walks up to the counter to pay. Wonwoo says goodbye and leaves the store. Happily you greet the customer and scan his stuff. He pays for it and leaves.

After a long day it is finally time to go home. You bid your goodbyes to your colleagues and walk out of the store while they lock up. 

"Y/n." A deep voice says from behind you. You jump up and turn around with big eyes. You relax a bit when you see it is Wonwoo who called you.  
"Gosh, you scared me, Wonwoo. What are you doing here?" You ask.  
"I thought it would be safer for you if I would walk you home. Something about a raper walking around, goes around the whole city." He says. Your heart flutters out of nowhere. You smile.  
"That's thoughtful of you, thank you." You say. 

"Are you hungry?" He asks. You nod.  
"Yeah. But I'll eat something when I get home."  
"We could go and eat something now. If you want to of course." He says, his voice coming out softer than normal.  
"Sure. I'm really in the mood for ramen actually." Wonwoo chuckles and nods, agreeing with you.  
"Alright. Lead the way then." He says. You smile and walk with him to a special ramen shop. One you always go to. Though it has been a while since you last went. 

You two take a seat at a table and Wonwoo looks through the menu, while you wait for him to make up his mind, since you already know what you want to eat. 

You two give your orders after five minutes and the food arrives in 20 minutes. 

You two eat in silence, enjoying each others company while some classic music plays in the background softly. 

After eating, you try to pay for it at the counter at the back of the store.  
"You bought a candle for me. Let me make it up for that." Wonwoo says. You roll your eyes and hand the man your money who gives you the change and wishes you two a good night. You smile and thank him, walking out of the store with Wonwoo following you in a sulky way. 

"Next time I will pay." Your heart flutters and you walk next to him now.  
"There will be a next time?" You ask him, turning your head to look at him. Wonwoo also looks at you now. He nods.  
"Yes. If you want to. I mean those ten minutes at the store are not enough. An-and I really enjoy your company. I want to get to know you."  
"As in...?" You say in a questionable way. He nods.  
"In a romantic way, not a friendly way. I am interested in you. So I'd like to know what you think about that." He says. You are happy with the way he is telling you everything straightforward. 

You nod.  
"I'd love to get to know you too." You say. He looks relieved after hearing that, his smile appearing on his face.  
"That's great. Aaah, I'm relieved to finally tell you this in a non-awkward way." He says. You laugh. 

Wonwoo walks you to your house. You two stop in front of the door and stand in front of each other quietly.  
"Thank you, Wonwoo. For walking me home." You say. He waves it off with a big smile. 

"Wait. Can I have your phone number?" He asks before you open the door. Your turn around and tell him a ‘yes'. He hands you his phone and you put your number in it, typing your name and saving it. You call yourself with it and hear your phone ringing. You hand Wonwoo his phone while you get your own phone, saving Wonwoo’s number. 

"Thanks. I should let you head inside now. It is pretty cold outside." He says. You nod and turn to the door.  
"Wait." You giggle and turn around to face Wonwoo again. He smiles and heads closer to you. He opens his arms and wraps them around you, enveloping you in a short hug. Your heart skips a beat. 

Wonwoo lets you go and takes a step back.  
"Good night."  
"G-Good night." You say. You turn to your door again and open it. You walk inside and turn around while closing the door. You could still see Wonwoo waiting for you to get inside. He waves with a smile and walks off. 

You can't hide your smile when you walk into the living room. Your mother looks at you suspiciously, but doesn't ask or say anything. You sit next to her and hug her, placing your head on her shoulder and letting your eyes focus on the television, where a movie is playing on. 

___

You became closer with Wonwoo after that. Texting and calling when you weren't working. And if you would work he'd always make sure to visit you, sometimes bringing you coffee because he knows how you get sleepy when it gets boring. He always walks you home if you get off from work late in the night. 

You started to catch feelings for him in such a short time. He was everything you were looking for in someone. Charming, nice, a gentleman, understanding, funny, intelligent and a lot more. 

You are now at work. Luckily the manager let you refill the stocks. So you were busy the whole day, though it does get tiring. On days like this your arms and legs would hurt at the end of the shift, because you would run from one side of the store to the other side, just to finish on time. 

At the end of the shift Wonwoo is waiting in front of the store like always. He greets you with a charming smile and a long hug. You sigh against his jacket when his arms wrap around you.  
"I'm so tired." You whine.  
"Let's get you home then." He says.  
"But I don't want to walk for half an hour."  
"Do you want me to carry you?" He asks. You heart flutters. You want to say 'yes' but the man probably had a tiring day too.  
"You said your house is five minutes away from the store right? Can I sleep at your house?" You ask, your eyes are getting heavier and you have te urge to just lay down on the ground and sleep, but you hold yourself back.  
"Uhmm... sure. Let's go." He says. You smile and follow him.

While walking you look down at Wonwoo’s hand. Shyly you move your hand and slip it into his hand, intertwining your fingers. Wonwoo doesn't look down. Instead he grips your hand tighter. 

You forget your sleep in that moment, too happy how it is between you two, though you want it to be more. 

At his home, Wonwoo let you sleep on his bed while he slept in the guest room. You told him he should sleep in his own room while you would sleep in the guest room, but Wonwoo told you the guest room is really cold so he couldn’t bring it in him to let you freeze yourself in that room.

The next morning you wake up in his bed. You open your eyes and the first thing you do is look at the time in your phone. Your eyes widen when you see missed calls of your mother and father and close to 30 messages from them. You quickly send a text to your mother, letting her know you slept at a friend's house and that you forgot to text them.

Then you stand up and walk to the living room. You see Wonwoo sitting on the couch with his eyes trained on his phone. He looks up when you walk into the room.  
"Good morning."  
"Good morning. Thanks for letting me sleep here."  
"No problem. What should we eat for breakfast? I can't cook so we can go eat something outside, if you want to of course."  
"Sure. I'm okay with that."

You two get ready for the day. Wonwoo changed his outfit and you went back home to also change into some fresh clothes. Your mother questioned you the whole time so you told her everything. She got happy because you started seeing someone and didn't question anything further after that. 

After you got ready you met up with Wonwoo at a bakery. You two bought some random things to eat and drinks. You sat on a bench in the park and ate your breakfast in silence. Though is it cold, you didn't mind it. 

You walk around after eating. Wonwoo was telling you a few funny things that happened when he met up with people to talk about the songs he wrote for them. 

Three hours later you two walked back to your house.  
"Y/n." Wonwoo suddenly says, stopping in his tracks. You also stop walking and look at him with a smile.  
"Yes?"  
"I like you." Your smile widens when he says it in a fast way, his fingers  
"I'm sorry for saying it so suddenly, but I really do like you." He says. You laugh. Wonwoo looks scared for a second, until you talk.  
"I like you too."

Wonwoo’s eyes widen. "Really?" You nod, smiling from ear to ear. Wonwoo also smiles. 

He steps toward you and presses his lips against yours. They were chapped and cold, but so were yours. The kiss was still perfect, though and you would anything to relive this moment over and over again. You smile against his lips and pull away.  
"We should date now, right?" He asks. You burst out in laughter, because if his serious tone and nod. 

He wraps his arm around your shoulder and you two continue walking towards your house.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think about it <3
> 
> (English isn’t my first language so I hope some sentences didn’t confuse you)


End file.
